A Fellow Officer
by RebelGrey
Summary: When DI Alex Drake is found beaten unconscious in an alley way the officers in CID make it their own personal mission to find the people that did it. There's a race to find the attackers, who will find them first? Gene? Ray? Chris? Shaz? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A story about the relationship between Alex Drake and Gene Hunt.**

**Summary: When DI Alex Drake is found beaten unconscious in an alley way the officers in CID make it their own personal mission to find the people that did it. There's a race to find the attackers, who will find them first? Gene? Ray? Chris? Shaz?**

**DI Alex Drake**

We had cracked the case! There had been an armed blag at a post office where the worker had been shot in the shoulder. We had no leads because there was no witnesses, the victim didn't see anything as he was shot straight away and he passed out, there were no forensics so we knew from the start that it was a professional job and the robbers meant business. We looked in the victim some more and found out that his wife pretty much hated him and she had previous for armed robbery… turns out that the armed robbers was the victims wife and her three brothers.

The case had taken all day and it was my turn to sort out all the paperwork so everyone had gone home and it was just me left here with the two of the cleaners. They worked around me and emptied my bin for me and even made me a cup of coffee which was very sweet of them. I definitely needed it after this day, I had been up since 6:30 this morning and it was now 9:00 at night. All I wanted to do was go home, have a (large) glass of wine, have a bath and go to sleep.

Eventually I finished the paperwork and I looked at the clock to see it was nearly 10:30 at night, with a large yawn I grabbed my white leather jacket and left the CID office. As I left the station I looked up and down the road to see everything was silent and there was no one out and about… they were probably all in bed… where I want to be. I started walking down the road towards my flat when I heard three men talking behind me, I couldn't hear what they were saying because they were speaking in hushed voices. I took a sneaky look back at them but I couldn't get a decent enough look at them so I decided to speed up my walking.

I was a police officer and I could kick someone arses if I needed to but not three of them, I needed Gene Hunt or even Chris Skelton if they wanted to attack me. I turned a corner and waited there for the three men to walk past but they didn't, in fact they also turned the corner. They were about to walk past me when one of them turned back, he looked me square in the face but looking at the other two and nodding at them. He turned me round to face the wall and he brought my hands behind my back so I couldn't fight them back.

The other two were searching my pockets for money or anything that they can steal "She's a copper!" One of the shouted obviously finding my warrant card.

"Shit" One of them said.

"You know what we gotta do" The one holding my arms said.

I was turned around so my back was against the wall now and then I was punched in the stomach, it made me double over in pain and one moved in for another hit but I got him his private area making his fall to the floor in pain. The other two came at me together so I didn't have a chance to defend myself and they started punching me until I was laying on the floor. Once on the floor they continued to punch, kick and stamp on me. I could feel myself losing consciousness and knew that they wouldn't be happy until they thought I was dead.

"Let's go before someone sees" A voice said and then there was three sets of feet running away from me.

I tried to get up so I could get some help from a passer by or something but I just couldn't get up off the floor. My whole body hurt with every breath I took so I knew walking somewhere was out of the question. The pain was beginning to take over and I could feel my eyes closing but I wouldn't let them close until I had help "You alright love?" A mans voice asked.

"Call… Gene… Gene Hunt… Fenchurch CID" I told the man before the pain over took me completely and I fell into the darkness.

**DCI Gene Hunt**

I pulled up to the station and walked inside, I passed Viv at the front desk giving him a brief nod "Sir" He called as I was about to open the doors to CID.

"What?" I asked as I turned around.

"Come with me" He said.

We ended up in one of the interview rooms "Wanna tell me what this is all about?" I asked.

"I've been trying to call you. A man came in saying he found a woman found beaten up in the Alley off Fenton Street, she told him to call Gene Hunt of Fenchurch CID. The woman passed out before giving him her name" He explained.

"Right… so we got no idea who it is?" I asked.

"Actually sir… he said the woman was wearing jeans, a blue one shoulder jumper and a white leather coat… like DI Drake was yesterday" He told me.

I didn't let him speak another word. I stormed out the station and got into my car before driving off to the hospital at speed, it didn't take long for me to get there and once there I found a helpful nurse who took me to the woman in question. The sight I met wasn't a bloody good one.

Alex was laying in the hospital bed with her eyes closed but she had cuts, scratches and bruises all over her face, neck and arms that I could see. The nurse explained that she had woken up a couple times but she was pretty out of it and didn't want to speak to anyone until I got here. Smart girl "Alex wake up" I demanded in my usual calm voice but it had no effect "Stop pissing around and wake up" I demanded again.

"Gene?" She questioned and opened her eyes to look at me.

"Yeah I'm here Bolly" I told her "Who did this?" I asked.

"Three men, local accents, white, two with brown eyes the other blue eyes, all had dark hair, one had a gold tooth as his big tooth on the left" She told me.

"Good girl" I said.

"They were robbing me but found my police badge, they started beating me up. They might think I'm dead" She said.

"I'll find the bastards, don't you worry Boll" I told her.

We stayed silent for a moment before she started getting up and taking all the machines off "I'm gonna help" She said getting off the bed and pointing to her clothes on the seat at the end of the bed. I got the clothes and stood there "Well get out" She said and rolled her eyes.

Once she was in the car I drove to her flat "You're not helping this investigation in that state, you look a bloody mess woman! You go inside, take some pain killers, have a bath or whatever it is you women like to do. I'll come by in a bit to get photos of your injuries and leave the clothes out for forensics" I told her.

"I can't sit at home all day" She said.

"Yes you bloody can and yes you bloody will" I told her.

Once back at the station after my fight with the lovely DI Alex Drake about her not being able to work I gathered Ray, Chris and Shaz in my office. I explained the situation to them and they were all disgusted and shocked.

"Laying their hands on a woman… disgusting" Ray commented.

"How is she Guv?" Shaz asked.

"Got any suspects yet?" Chris asked.

"Yes Ray it's bloody disgusting and I won't have boys walking around my town beating up women let alone women police officers. She'll be fine by tomorrow Shaz and back to work as normal. No suspects yet Chris but you can come with me to collect her clothes for forensics to do their tests on" I said answering all of them.

"I'll come too Guv" Shaz said.

"Yeah me too" Ray said.

"Fine all of you bloody come then" I said pouring myself a small (large) scotch and drinking it "One of you go and get the camera to get pictures of the injuries, one of you get some evidence bags for the clothes and whoever's left get yourself your notebook and a pencil to write down the description and anything else she says" I ordered.

**DI Alex Drake**

I looked in the mirror and was shocked at what was looking back at me. I had a black eye, a split lip, a heavily bruised nose, scrapes on my cheek. The rest of me didn't look much better as I was covered in bruises and cuts everywhere, I was sore and didn't want to move off my sofa but then I heard the door knock and I groaned in annoyance "C'mon Bolly open up!" Gene's voice called out and he knocked louder.

I opened the door to find him standing there with Chris who had a notebook and pencil in his hand, Ray with evidence bags and Shaz with a camera. They came in and I led them through to the living room but Gene went into the kitchen and got himself a large drink before coming back "How you feeling ma'am?" Shaz asked in her angelic voice.

"I'll be fine tomorrow Shaz, just a bit sore today" I told her with a reassuring smile.

"We'll get the bastards boss" Chris said.

"I don't doubt it for a second" I told him.

"Ya still got a great arse" Ray said.

"Thank you Ray… I think" I replied.

"Enough of this shit. Everyone do your jobs" Gene demanded.

"Are these the clothes you were wearing?" Ray asked pointing to the pile of clothes on the arm of the chair, I nodded and he put them in the evidence bag.

"Can you tell me everything that happened?" Chris asked, I told him the whole story and he wrote down key notes in his little book.

It was decided that because of the place of some of my injuries (meaning I was gonna have to take to my top off) that Shaz take the photos on my injuries as evidence. We went into my bedroom where I took my shirt off and although I could tell she was shocked by her face, she didn't utter a word she just did what she needed to do and then I put my shirt back on and then the two of us went back out into the living room "Pour me a large drink" I said to Gene who was helping himself to another.

"That's his third today" Shaz whispered to me.

"Don't you two let him have any more" I told Chris and Ray.

"Yes boss" Chris replied.

"C'mon let's go get these little bastards" Gene said as he handed me the drink I wanted. Chris, Shaz and Ray stood up and after saying their goodbyes they all left with the promise of coming back after work to make sure that I was ok. Part of me knew that I wouldn't see Ray, Chris and Shaz until after work again but something told me that Gene was going to be coming to me door a lot today and I was secretly hoping that he would.


	2. Chapter 2

**A story about the relationship between Alex Drake and Gene Hunt.**

******Summary: When DI Alex Drake is found beaten unconscious in an alley way the officers in CID make it their own personal mission to find the people that did it. There****'****s a race to find the attackers, who will find them first? Gene? Ray? Chris? Shaz?**

**DI Alex Drake**

****It's been three days since the attack and Gene had been keeping me locked away in my flat but I wasn't having it. I wasn't going to stay hidden away in here forever, so what if I had a few cuts and bruises… I was a DI during the 80s, I was bound to get a few bumps every now and again. I would be more help out there looking for the attackers then sitting here worrying about how far along they were in the case. I don't care if Gene Hunt doesn't want me there… screw Gene Hunt and what he wants.

I walked into the office and everyone in there stopped what they were doing and stared at me in shock, they obviously couldn't believe I was back "Bolly… my office… now!" Gene shouted standing in his office door way, Shaz smiled softly at me and I walked into Gene's office and he slammed the door behind me "What you doing here?" He asked me slamming his hand on the desk "I told you not to come in until we had the bastards!" He shouted.

"Guv with all due respect I can do more here at the station then worrying at home" I told and he opened his mouth to shout at me some more but I beat him to it "I'll make you a deal… I come back to work _but _I stay in the office" I bargained with him but I could tell by his eyes that he wasn't having any of that "Please Guv" I begged him.

"You stay here in my office where no possible suspects can see you and you don't leave… not even for a piss, do you understand me?" He questioned.

"Fine" I said to him.

"Chris!" Gene shouted. Like a puppy dog Chris came running into the office "Go and get DI Drake's paperwork and bring it in here" He ordered and Chris went off to my desk. Chris brought back my paperwork and put it on Gene's desk then left the office closing the door behind him "If you as much as put your little toe outside this office I'll fire you" He stated before grabbing his coat and left the office.

I closed the blinds and the door to the little office that belonged to the _Manc Lion _and sat down on his chair and looked down at the paperwork in front of me, I sighed in annoyance that it had piled up so high. I had only been gone a couple days and I had a mountain of it to catch up on! Well I guess it's not like I have else to do whilst I was here so I sat up straight, grabbed a pen and opened the first folder.

"Ma'am" Shaz's voice said as she opened the door the office poking her head in.

"Yes Shaz?" I questioned.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" She asked.

"I would love one" I said to her with a smile.

An hour or so later I was still going through all the paperwork but it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Mainly it was just doing a checklist to make sure I had everything I needed if the case went to court; making sure I had crossed the T's and dotted the I's which I had… of course. Shaz had made me two cups of tea and had even given me some of the Guv's garibaldi's which was sweet of her.

I really liked Shaz and I knew she was going to go far in this job. She was going to do so well and she would be able to do anything she wanted within the force, the Guv wouldn't admit it nor would Ray but they respected her. The point was proven when she had been stabbed and everyone thought she was gone, the Guv was going to make sure that he paid for hurting one of our own and I didn't see Ray stopping him.

Ray wasn't so bad I suppose. Yes he was racist, sexist and as much of a dinosaur as Gene Hunt but sometimes some cases just to him and you see a completely different side to him. When Nina had come into the station she hadn't spoken to anyone and after a day or two the only person she opened to was Ray! She had told him everything and he looked out for her, he wanted to get the bloke that done it to her and I knew he wouldn't stop at nothing… even planting cocaine on him just so he would get a sentence. He would never admit it but he had a soft spot for Nina and whenever he would see her he would make sure she wasn't getting any hassle and if she was he would sort it for her and slip her a few quid to make sure she was ok.

Now I would never admit to it to any of them but I love my little team. As much as Ray pretends to hate me and Gene pretends I annoy him… ok maybe I do annoy him but I know they have my back as much as Shaz or Chris has. They knew that I had their backs as well, us lot were like one big dysfunctional… very dysfunctional family but we wouldn't have it any other way. It was like me and Gene were the parents, Ray was the uncle that everyone loved and Chris and Shaz were the two young children who were naïve but headstrong… well maybe Chris wasn't. Chris just does what he's told and when he's told but I think Shaz has toughened him up a little which is a good thing.

When I get home I was going to miss all of them. They had all saved my skin at one time or another and I trusted them with my life, I wouldn't want any other team having my back. Not even the one at home. The team I had waiting for me at home would always try and save me but we never went out for drinks together, we did a secret Santa at Christmas so we only had to buy the one present, we really only talked about work with each other. Here it was different; we cared about one another, we enjoyed each other's company, we piss each other off all the time but it's for the safety of the team, we buy Christmas presents for everyone and at the end of the shift we go to Luigi's and have a few drinks whilst discussing our plans for days off and what new song we liked or what movie we had been to see.

The door to the office opened and I saw Gene standing in front of me "Made yourself comfy I see" He said hanging his coat up on the coat hanger.

"Well if I have to stay in here all day I don't see why I shouldn't" I stated.

"I suppose" He said.

"Did you find them?" I asked him quietly.

"No sorry Bolls but I'm doing me best" He told me.

"I know" I replied.

He was about to say something else when the phone rang "Hunt" He said as he answered it, he listened for a while before hanging up without saying another word "Come with me" He said "And get your coat" He added as he got his.

Gene stopped the Quattro outside Luigi's "What are we doing here?" I asked him.

"You'll see" He said and we got out.

We went up to my flat and the sight I was confronted with made me gasp. Someone had booted my door open and trashed my flat, to top it all off on one of my walls in the living were the words; WE'RE NOT DONE WITH YOU YET sprayed in red pain. The people who attacked me knew that hadn't killed me and that the police were out looking for them, surely they knew that the coppers who found them were not going to take lightly to the fact that they had beaten up not just a police officer or a woman but a female detective inspector.

"You can stay at mine tonight" Gene stated.

"I won't be scared out of my home Gene" I told him.

"It's not safe for you here Bolls. I can't leave you here" He said. Before I could stop it happening tears sprung into my eyes and then fell down my cheeks. Gene put his arm around me awkwardly "Stop crying your silly mare" He said and I couldn't help but laugh a little at his words.

"They're not gonna stop" I said pulling away from his embrace.

"Do you really think that I'm gonna let them come back for you? You're either gonna come and stay at mine or I'm staying here" He told me and I was about to argue with him "I'm not leaving you here alone Bolls" He stated.

"Ok… we'll stay at yours" I agreed.

"Go and pack a few things and I'll go speak to Luigi" He told me and left.

I went into my bedroom and saw that all of my drawers were opened, even my underwear drawer… the sick twisted bastards had actually gone through my underwear. I couldn't help but feel a little violated as I thought of all the stuff they could have done to them, they might have even taken a pair as a trophy.

When I got into Gene's car he noticed that something was wrong "What's the matter?" He asked.

"They went through my clothes… underwear" I told him.

"What'd you mean?" He asked.

"I mean they went into my bedroom, opened my underwear drawer and did God knows what with them… I don't like that feeling" I replied.

"Pervos" He commented and drove away.

When we got to Gene's house I realised that this was the first time ever I had been to Gene's house. I wasn't sure what I was expecting really but it certainly wasn't this. He had a decent sized house with a surprisingly well kept garden, the house was in a small close off the main road that only had about 15 houses. He parked the car and we got out and went to the house, Gene grabbed my bag for me. We entered the house and as the door closed behind me I looked around and saw we were stood in a small hallway and the stairs leading up stairs. There was a door to my left and a door to my right, Gene indicated to the door on my left so I opened it and went inside to see we were in the living room.

It was a decent sized living room and it was tidy. There was a 3 seater sofa and a 2 seater sofa, a coffee table, a TV and a clean ashtray on the coffee table. I saw a door behind the sofa and sneaked a look to see the kitchen. The kitchen was quite small but it was the perfect size for two people, it had all the usual kitchen utilities and they all looked fairly new "There's a bottle of wine in the fridge if you want to open it" He told me "And help yourself to food in the freezer" He said.

"You going out?" I asked him.

"I'm only a couple houses down. There a old woman called Ethel who lives there and she wants to talk to me about something, she's at number 9 if you need me" He said.

Gene left and I decided to have a nose around the house a little more. I went back into the hallway into the door on the right to find a dining room, there was a small table with 4 chairs around it and another, albeit small, TV sitting at the end of the table in case he had company. I left the dining room and closed the door behind me and grabbed my suitcase and lugged it up the stairs and wasn't actually sure which room I was supposed to be having. I turned right at the top of the stairs and found a bathroom so I walked to the next room opening the door and found Gene's room.

Gene's room was nothing like I expected whatsoever. He had classic 1908s wallpaper on the walls, a double bed with a lamp on each side of the bed on small little tables. He had crisp, clean white bed sheets and the bed was made… he had cream carpet that didn't have a single mark on it. There was also a set of drawers and a matching wardrobe. He had two pictures on the wall above his bed, an elderly woman who I was assuming was his mother and surprisingly he had a picture of him with Chris, Ray and Sam.

I felt like I was invading his personal space so I left the room and went to the last room upstairs and found the spare room. The walls were white, the carpet was the same cream on in Gene's room, a double bed with white bed sheets, a small set of drawers and a wardrobe. I unpacked my bags and put my clothes away before sitting on the bed and sighing in annoyance.

The door opened downstairs so I went down and saw Gene coming in, we smiled at each other and we went into the living room "What did Ethel want?" I asked him as we walked into the kitchen.

"She keeps getting prank calls and she's getting a bit scared" He replied.

"Are they saying anything to her?" I asked.

"Sexual things" He answered as he opened the fridge and got the wine out.

"That's disgusting" I replied.

"Well I told her I would try and find out who it was" He said.

Gene handed me a glass of wine and poured himself one as well before opening the freezer "What do you want to eat?" He asked me.

"Whatever your having" I answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**A story about the relationship between Alex Drake and Gene Hunt.**

**Summary: When DI Alex Drake is found beaten unconscious in an alley way the officers in CID make it their own personal mission to find the people that did it. There****'****s a race to find the attackers, who will find them first? Gene? Ray? Chris? Shaz?**

**DI Alex Drake**

When I woke up it took me a moment to remember that I wasn't at home and I was living at Gene's place until them bastards had been caught. I went into the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth before going back into the bedroom and getting dressed for the day. Once dressed and with my make up on I went downstairs to see Gene was already awake and drinking a cup of tea with some garibaldi's as he watched the news "Morning Bolly knickers" He said "The kettle's just been boiled" He told me.

Me and Gene walked into CID together and we were met by Ray, Chris and Shaz working hard for a change. Ray looked up and smiled when he saw us "Guv I've got some good news" He said approaching us with a piece of paper "Just had a phone call from an anonymous source who heard about the attack, after hearing the description he said he knows who one of the attackers is and has given me an address" He explained to us. Gene took the paper off him and studied it for a moment.

"Right… Ray gather up Chris and Shaz, we're going to pay him a visit. Bolly don't argue with me. Go to my office and carry on with your work" He told me and turned back around leaving CID.

"No. I want to face him" I stated and started walking out of CID with Shaz. I heard Gene mumble something under his breath but I couldn't quite catch what it was but I was glad that he didn't argue with me and he let me go with them. Why should I stay hidden away here? I want to face this little man and I want to look him in the eyes as he tries to explain why he did it.

We got to the address and Ray went round the back with Chris and Shaz whilst I went to the front door with Gene. He banged on the door and we heard someone coming to answer it, the door opened and as soon as it did my eyes locked with someone. I recognised those eyes. The door slammed and we heard panicked movement, I knew they were going to try and run out the back so I started running round with Gene hoping that Ray had caught him.

As we got round the back I saw Ray, Chris and Shaz standing there looking at the man as he waved a kitchen knife about. Me and Gene approached him and he turned to look at me with those eyes I will never forget "Where are your other little mates?" Gene asked him but the man didn't reply "You can take on a woman, come and take on a man if you think you're that tough" Gene said trying to provoke some sort of reaction out of him.

"We didn't know she was a copper! We just wanted some money!" He shouted.

"I don't like scum that beat up woman and I hate scum even more when they beat up a female police officer… one of my police officers" Gene said to him and started moving towards him.

"Stop!" He shouted pointing his knife at Gene.

I moved forward as well and stood next to him "What's your name?" I asked softly.

"Charlie" He answered.

"Ok Charlie now I need you to listen to me. You need to put that knife down, you don't want to be in any more trouble do you" I said to him and he seemed to consider what I was saying for a moment but then he just went crazy.

"I said stop!" He shouted as I took another step closer to take the knife. He slashed the knife as I reached him. Everything then just happened in slow motion. I saw the look of shock in Charlie's eyes and I was confused but then I felt the pain in my stomach, I looked down and saw blood covering me and then I feel to the floor.

I looked up and saw Gene above me within seconds and I felt him putting his hands over my stab wound to stop the bleeding "Call an ambulance!" He shouted at someone before turning to look down at me "You're gonna be fine Bolls, do you hear me? You're gonna be fine. It's a scratch" He told me but I could tell by his eyes it was more then that "Keep your eyes open… that's an order" He stated trying to sound menacing.

**DCI Gene Hunt**

The stupid mare went to take the knife off him and he stabbed her right in the gut and for a moment I thought he had missed. She just stood there staring at him but then she fell to the ground and I saw the knife Charlie was holding was covered in blood. Her blood. Ray and Chris went over to Charlie to arrest him and Shaz stood there looking at Alex in shock "Call an ambulance!" I shouted at her before looking down at Alex. She was pale and her eyes were glassing over "You're gonna be fine Bolls, do you here me? You're gonna be fine. It's a scratch" I told her but I wasn't sure who I was trying to convince, her or myself "Keep your eyes open… that's an order" I said.

Her eyes blinked and tears fell from her eyes as I did my best to stop the bleeding by pressing down on the stab wound as much as I could. I looked up to see Chris was restraining Charlie as Ray laid into him and I wanted to go join them but I didn't want to leave her side in case… I wouldn't let her go alone "They're stuck at another call Guv!" Shaz told me in panic as she came back.

"Right" I said "Shaz come here" I demanded and she came straight over "Put your hands over her wound and put as much pressure on it as you can and don't let go" I told her and she nodded doing as she was told "Chris take him back to the nick" I said "Ray you come with me and Shaz. Bring her to car whilst I bring it round" I said to him and he nodded at me. I moved from Alex's side and ran as fast as I had ever ran in my life to my car and I brought it round the back as close as I could. Shaz got in the car first as Ray put pressure on the wound and then he laid Alex in the back with her head on Shaz's lap then he jumped in resting her feet on his lap and still putting the pressure on.

I drove wild even for me to the hospital and I could hear Shaz shouting in the back of the car that we were losing her but I wouldn't let that happen. There was no way that I was going to let one of my officers die on my watch, especially her "Wake up you silly mare!" Ray shouted at Alex.

"Guv she won't wake up" Shaz said panicked as we reached the hospital.

I stopped the car and got out "She dying!" I shouted to a doctor as he came outside ready to go home by the looks of it. He rushed over to the car and we all helped get her out before laying her on the floor. Shaz ran inside to get more help as I stayed by her side holding her hand "You better bloody wake up, you know how much paperwork this is gonna be?" I asked her.

"She's stopped breathing" The doctor said and started doing CPR on her.

A load of doctors came out with one of the hospital beds and bandages, they pushed me, Ray and Shaz out of the way and started working on her. I couldn't believe I let this happen. When she told me she was coming with us I should have told her no and argued with her like I always do, I should have carried her to my office myself and locked her in there! This was all my fault and now if she dies I'll have to live with that for the rest of my life. There was no one else to blame for this but me.

"She's back!" A doctor shouted and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

She was lifted onto the hospital bed and they rushed her inside, we all followed but were told we had to wait outside so that they could work on her. I turned to look at Ray and Shaz who were looking to me for answers I didn't have "Ray go back to the station and make sure Chris got there with him, Shaz you stay here whilst I go park the car" I told them and started walking off.

Once outside I heard someone behind me and saw Ray "Shall I keep him waiting for you Guv?" He asked me.

I knew what he meant and I knew the answer without thinking about it. If… When Alex woke up she wouldn't like it but I didn't care "Yes" I stated and he nodded before walking away from the hospital towards the bus that was just coming to a stop. I got in the car and looked in the backseat, I could see Alex's blood on the material and sighed in annoyance as I started the car to park it properly.

Shaz wanted to stay at the hospital to make sure Alex was ok and I stayed for a couple of hours but then decided to head back to the station to pay a little visit to our little friend Charlie. That boy will be lucky if he don't end up in a body bag! I knew every officer in the force and especially in CID was going to want to pay him a visit in his cells but I was going to have the pleasure first, sure Ray gave him a few knocks when we first nicked him but that was nothing compared to what was coming his way.

As I walked out of the cells Viv stood at his desk staring at me with those judgmental eyes but I didn't care. He deserved everything that he got so without another look back I went to the CID office were I saw a collection box on Alex's desk, I had a little look in but I couldn't see a lot of money in there "Everyone be generous!" I demanded as I placed a £20 in myself from my own pocket for a change so they knew I was serious.

Everyone then gathered around and put money in Alex's collection and as soon as I reached my office the phone started ringing. The only person that I was expecting to phone was Shaz from the hospital, I turned to look at everyone who also knew that this phone call was either going to make everyone happy or destroy CID "Hunt" I said.

"Guv it's me" Shaz said.

"And?" I questioned.

"She's stable now and they've closed the wound. They say she's lost a lot of blood so they have to do a transfusion which they'll do in the morning when she's a bit more with it. They're going to keep a close eye on her all night" She said.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"They said she's gonna be fine" She told me.

"Right" I said and hung up. I walked out of my office and saw everyone staring at me waiting for the news they were all waiting for "She's gonna be fine" I told them all and they all started applauding.

"She's one tough mare" Ray said to me.

"Tell me about it" I replied.

"You coming Luigi's Guv?" Chris asked.

"Not tonight Chris" I told him.

I started walking out of CID but grabbed Alex's collection on the way out and started heading out, I passed Viv who called me back and put money in the tin. I went out to my car and started driving towards the hospital but I made a short stop first before continuing my journey. Once at the hospital I went to Alex's room and saw Shaz sitting in the chair next to her bed "Hiya Guv" She said and stood smiling at me "I was just about to head off" She said and then left.

I sat in the chair that she once occupied and then placed the flowers I had gotten on the way on he bedside table and the money pot "Bolly" I said but she didn't budge "You're not that bloody stabbed, wake up" I demanded.

"Hello to you too Guv" She said opening her eyes.


End file.
